


serendipity

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dense!daniel, im really sorry for this mess, there is no angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: daniel is supposed to take pictures of the things that make his life worthy - he ended up with a memory card full with his best friend's pictures instead.





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO PROMPT NUMBER #5!
> 
> "Photography major Kang Daniel was supposed to take pictures for his project 'Things that make my life worthy' but ended up with a memory card full of pictures of his best friend."
> 
> First of all, I would like to say a big, big thank you to the one who have organised this fic fest! You have done a great job and thank you so much for giving such blessing to this fandom <3 Keep up the good work!
> 
> And also, to my prompter, who have this beautiful prompt that I somehow ruined, I do want to apologise in advance for this mess, but I really hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy plotting and writing it! Thank you so much <3
> 
> And to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoy <3

Kang Daniel smiled proudly at the checklist he just did earlier on class the moment his professor given them the new project that semester – Daniel beamed excitedly when he heard about the topic, but the reward sounded very appealing too that made Daniel wanted to just run back to his apartment to start planning his whole concept. After all, if he could get the highest score, his photos would be displayed at his university’s exhibition by the end of the month.

“Do you want to come with me to Busan this weekened?” Daniel asked out of the blue as he turned his chair around, to look at the certain male that was lying on his bed while playing with his phone. “Why do you feel the need to go to Busan all of the sudden?” The latter raised his eyebrow at him. “I got this project called _the collection of things that make your life worth living_ , I just have to include Rooney and Peter.” Daniel chuckled nonchalantly.

“And here I thought you wanted to go because of your parents, but you just want to see your cats,” The other male huffed as he rolled around to get closer to Daniel. “But, I guess I’m in,” He added with a grin. “I know you won’t ditch me like that, Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel smiled widely. “Yeah, yeah, because you don’t want to get lost at the train station like the last time,” Seongwoo said in amusement, remembering how ridiculous it was back then when Daniel called him in the middle of the night because he got off at the wrong place.

“More like, we are one package, hyung, there is no _Ong_ if there is no _Niel_ ,” Daniel replied nonchalantly with a teasing tone. “What a very creative name combination,” Seongwoo scoffed as he shook his head. “So, mind to tell me what do you have in mind about this project? I mean, if I’m going to tag along, I have to know what I am involved in,” Seongwoo continued. “Basically, little things, you know, I don’t want to make it too grand or like involving huge things,” Daniel started.

“I mean, I want it to be focused on the things we take for granted on daily basis, you know like the blackness of Jisung hyung’s daily roasted coffee, the lemon meringue pie that Minhyun hyung baked last week, Jaehwan’s stupid and obnoxious laugh, my mom’s detergent smell,” Daniel explained as he read his list while Seongwoo was intensely listening. “I feel like this is the way I could also appreciate what makes my life worthy even though they are just a tiny part of it, do you get me?” The younger grinned.

“Yeah, _totally_ , Daniel, that’s a really great concept, I don’t know what to say?” Seongwoo responded as Daniel chuckled. “I know right, I’m deep and sensitive like that,” Daniel stated as Seongwoo’s expression changed into disdain. “I really can’t compliment you.” Seongwoo sighed at the end, which made Daniel burst into laughter. “But you like me, that’s why you keep saying nice things about me,” Daniel remarked afterward.

“That such a conceited thing to say, Niel, have I ever said I like you? I tolerate you instead, there’s a huge difference in between,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Well, that’s kind of hurt my feelings considering we have been the best of best friends for three years already,” Daniel faked a sulk. “You used best twice,” Seongwoo pointed out nonchalantly. “It because that’s what we are, the best of the best when we are together.” Daniel raised his thumb up.

“Whatever you say, Daniel,” Seongwoo said as he got up from the bed. “Can we eat already? I thought you called me because you wanted to try that new ramen shop? Why are we still in here?” Seongwoo stated. “Because I need to finish my list of things I need to take a pictures of.” Daniel pouted as he stood up from his desk and proceeded to leave the room. “I assume food is one of the things since you are bringing your camera along?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he pointed at the device that Daniel was holding as they got out from the apartment unit. 

“Definitely, but since it small things, I guess I want to try to take as much pictures as possible of the things I found interesting every time and everywhere, like the pretty tree in front of the building,” Daniel said nonchalantly. “The tree is fascinating indeed.” Seongwoo smiled at his own statement. “Hyung, smile,” Daniel said as he suddenly turned the camera to Seongwoo’s direction and laughed slightly when the picture came out from the small screen.

“Delete that,” Seongwoo ordered immediately as he tried to take a peek of the photo. “No, you always look funny when you are candid,” Daniel commented as he grinned widely to the latter. “Daniel, you are going to regret it when I delete every of your memory card,” Seongwoo threatened but Daniel just scoffed at him. “You won’t dare,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “Why won’t I?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in challenge.

“Like I said, you like me that much,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel doesn’t remember how he exactly got close with Seongwoo, he likes to think that it happened just like that and he doesn’t mind even a bit – the older male is just simply comfortable to be with all the time. _Oh_ maybe, Daniel does remember how he met Seongwoo – the latter is a year older than him and Daniel first talked to him through Jisung and since then they are inseparable, almost like they have been friends for a long time, Jisung would say that they are probably always meant to be with each other.

“This is even better than the lemon pie,” Daniel commented as he put another spoonful bite of the apple pie into his mouth. “I can’t believe you bake just because he wanted to take a picture of it,” Seongwoo added, still in disbelief in which Minhyun replied with a chuckle. “If Daniel won and the picture of my delicious pie got to be hung up at the exhibition, I might have a chance to make a money out of it,” Minhyun replied nonchalantly afterward. “How would everyone know that that is yours though?” Seongwoo said as he took Daniel’s spoon while the younger was busy with his camera.

“People have their ways, Ong Seongwoo, if they want it then trust me, they will find it,” Minhyun deadpanned as Seongwoo munched before giving Minhyun a thumb up. “This is truly great,” Seongwoo complimented as he took another bite – but Seongwoo is just being Seongwoo when the clumsiness took over as he missed his mouth because of the excitement and the pie landed almost on his cheek instead.

“Yah, that is a waste of food,” Minhyun complained when Seongwoo let out a whimper while Daniel was laughing instead – he quickly snapped a picture of the older. “Ha, this guy is really something, he really only takes an ugly picture of me,” Seongwoo said as he pointed at Daniel, who was still laughing whilst pressing his camera’s button. “Because hyung is the best object when you less expected it,” Daniel commented while Seongwoo was trying to grab his camera.

“My, _my_ , will these two ever stop flirting with each other? I guess not.” Jisung joined the table all of the sudden, as he place a cup of coffee in front of Daniel. “That’s your coffee, specially brewed for a particular punk,” Jisung said afterward. “You are the best, hyung, thank you, I am so going to get the highest score,” Daniel said as he inspected the angle to take the shot of the cup. “You better be.” Jisung chuckled as Minhyun proceeded to feed him with the apple pie.

“Seongwoo hyung, can you drink this for the sake of the photo? Be pretty this time,” Daniel teased as he handed the cup to the latter, who was frowning. “I’m always pretty, for your information, and you know it yourself that I have the most perfect face around here and I am the most perfect model if you ever needed – _ick_.” Seongwoo immediately made a disgusted sound as he slammed the cup to the table before couching – Daniel started laughing instead.

“What? Why are you acting like one of my best coffee is a poison?” Jisung raised his eyebrow nonchalantly at Seongwoo. “It was super hot and super bitter,” Seongwoo half-yelled in disdain as he glared at Daniel, who was still trying to suppress his laugh. “I can’t believe that he was trying to _murder_ me with _that_.” Seongwoo let out a whimper to Jisung, who was just giving him a disbelief gaze, when Daniel stood up all of the sudden and went to Seongwoo’s direction.

“Come on, hyung, let me make it up to you with a strawberry juice,” Daniel said as he circled his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder. “Nope,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. “Hyung, I was just joking, come on, you look pretty on the picture,” Daniel whined as he started to shake Seongwoo’s body. “Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel gave the older a back hug at the end, making both Jisung and Minhyun gagged by the action. “Alright, alright, but you are paying.” Seongwoo gave up at the end as he got up from the seat before Jisung let out a sigh.

“Yes, that’s right you two _lovebirds_ , get the hell away from us,”.

 

\---

 

“You should stop spending money on this thing, Daniel, we could eat another portion of dinner with this,” Seongwoo said as he handed the younger a couple of a thousand won. “Hyung, you have to admit it that you are having fun too, besides, I need this to be included to my project, I love playing doll crane machine.” Daniel pouted as he inserted the money to the machine. 

“And I share the dolls with you too, which one do you want?” Daniel added while concentrating on the claw, while the older was leaning on the side of the machine. “Get me the rabbit one,” Seongwoo said as he pointed one particular doll before Daniel started to aim it. “Gotcha,” Daniel announced just a minute later as he bent down to get the doll and handed it to Seongwoo with a wide grin.

“Impossible, are you cheating?” Seongwoo smirked teasingly even though he was amused as well. “Are you accusing me now? How do you even cheat with this machine?” Daniel gasped in disbelief by the older’ reaction. “Ah, you do it then, I want the rabbit too, so we can match, but I want you to get it for me.” Daniel raised his eyebrow mischievously afterward as he leaned on the other side of the machine, watching Seongwoo snorted.

“This is going to be easy,” Seongwoo said as he inserted the money and grabbed the controller as Daniel raised his camera to take the pictures of the machine, but instead, he was too focused at the struggling face Seongwoo was making when he failed at the first try. “No one succeed at the first try,” Seongwoo exclaimed instead as he inserted another a thousand won to the machine. “I cannot relate with that.” Daniel grinned from the side.

It was approximately Seongwoo’s seventh try when he slammed the glass with a loud sigh. “Dammit,” Seongwoo muttered under his breath when he failed once again. “Hyung, you have watched me playing this like hundreds of times already, you have no skills at all in this,” Daniel commented in amusement as Seongwoo gave him a death glare. “Ah, I’m tired,” Daniel said as he moved to Seongwoo’s back when the older was grumbling about not wanting to stop until he gets one.

Daniel didn’t give any warning when he pressed Seongwoo’s body to the machine as he grabbed the controller on the top of Seongwoo’s hand, making Seongwoo all flustered by the sudden action. “What are you doing now?” Seongwoo managed to let out the question despite his burning cheeks and pounding chest. “So we can get the doll quickly and get some ice cream instead of spending all night in this shop,” Daniel said as he rested his chin on Seongwoo’s shoulder, making Seongwoo’s mind shattered into pieces if it wasn’t already.

“Here,” Daniel said as he handed Seongwoo another rabbit doll. “It’s yours, you said you wanted to match with me.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow, dumbfounded when Daniel insisted to hand the doll to him. “It’s mine though, I can take it anytime I want.” Daniel grinned teasingly – Seongwoo just scoffed in reply.

“But I want you to keep it for me,”

 

\---

 

For Seongwoo’s own defense, it was merely a crush back then – maybe because they spend so much time together that Seongwoo doesn’t remember when was the last time Daniel wasn’t beside him. But then as the time goes by, he knows it himself that Daniel is more than just a friend, Daniel is something much more precious than just a younger brother – he want to be with Daniel, most preferably for a long time.

In fact, Seongwoo realized it for sure back then when Daniel was lost at some train station in the middle of the night because he got off at the wrong station – Seongwoo literally jumped out from his bed and drove around for three hours to pick Daniel up, even though he was late for his presentation the morning after – and that’s how he knows that he won’t do it for anyone else, but Kang Daniel.

“You know, it’s okay, we can find some stray cats you like to play with in front of our apartment building for you to take pictures of.” Seongwoo tried to assure the pouting Daniel. “Yeah, but, I don’t know, I am just sad that the Busan trip is cancelled, I sort of want to go on a holiday with you, hyung.” Daniel sighed. “We can go after finals, with a longer period of time, how about that?” Seongwoo suggested and by the smile that the younger made, signaled that Daniel agreed.

“It’s so unfortunate that my mom decided to visit my aunts on the weekend, what a timing, _mom,_ ” Daniel huffed when he rolled back to Seongwoo’s bed. “Hyung, can I stay here for tonight? I am too lazy to crawl back downstairs.” Daniel proposed with his best puppy face and of course Seongwoo nodded as the response. “Since when you are asking things like this? You stay here almost all the time,” Seongwoo said as he flicked Daniel’s forehead slightly.

“Will you let me stay even after you have a boyfriend someday?” Daniel asked out of the blue in the middle of his whining, which made Seongwoo taken aback by the question. “What’s with the sudden question? Of course, you are still able to spend the night here, I guess,” Seongwoo replied. “It just that, I don’t know, I have been thinking a lot lately,” Daniel stated and Seongwoo only replied with a slight hum. “You still can, don’t worry, my future boyfriend should understand that you are important too,” Seongwoo spoke up all of the sudden which taken him aback too, but Daniel smiled at the statement nonetheless before they both fell into a silence

Seongwoo was pretty sure he fell asleep in the middle of the reality show he was watching with Daniel, when the younger suddenly shook his body from the side while whispering, “Seongwoo hyung.” Daniel was grinning widely when Seongwoo woke up from his evening _nap_ , as he suddenly jumped in excitement. “We should go stargazing tonight,” Daniel exclaimed happily all of the sudden.

“We should go what again?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he scratched his eyes. “Stargazing, come on it would be fun, and since I am not going to Busan, I need new material.” Daniel grinned. “Now, like right now?” Seongwoo emphasized. “Yeah, hyung, it’s still eight in the evening and tomorrow is Saturday, you can sleep all day tomorrow and I won’t bother you, please?” Daniel pleaded once again.

“Really, now?” Seongwoo made sure once again as he stood up from the bed as he pushed away Daniel, who got out from the bed in a lot of excitement – he almost looked like a big puppy that its owner was about to go take him out to play some catch. “Really, really,” Daniel answered as he took his jacket from the floor and his camera before handing Seongwoo his infamous denim one and gave it to the older, who was busy searching for his car keys.

“Hyung is the best of the best,” Daniel said as he gave Seongwoo two thumbs up as they got out from Seongwoo’s unit. “You keep saying best twice, it’s almost burdening,” Seongwoo sneered. “And if I’m that great, please take an Instagram-worthy picture only of me from now on,” Seongwoo added and Daniel only laughed in response. “Hyung is handsome all the times though, even with your ugly pictures?” Daniel chuckled.

“Now you are saying shits just because I drive you to your ridiculously random idea,” Seongwoo snorted. “I’m just saying the truth, I think Seongwoo hyung is pretty _almost_ all the times.” Daniel cracked another laugh. “Why is it almost?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Because you are kind of ugly when you are sad, that’s why I don’t like it when you are sad,” Daniel replied nonchalantly as Seongwoo hit his arm repeatedly. “Please pay attention to the road, I don’t want to die yet,” Daniel nagged.

They arrived at a small park fifteen minutes later, with the ride consisted about Daniel’s rant about digital photography and cats – and also Seongwoo’s nags when Daniel snapped another picture of him with a flash. “There is no stars tonight,” Seongwoo commented when they seated on one of the benches. “There is, look closely,” Daniel replied as he pointed at the sky. “They are so dim.” Seongwoo squinted his eyes just to find the stars.

Daniel chuckled again at the older’ action while pointing his camera to the sky, before directed it again to Seongwoo – Daniel realized that since he has been carrying his camera non stop for a week that either his camera or him, really likes it to capture Seongwoo, because honestly, Daniel always thinks that Seongwoo is beautiful. “There is still no stars,” Seongwoo protested again.

“Here,” Daniel said as he suddenly poked Seongwoo’s cheek, precisely at where Seongwoo’s three moles located – Daniel always thought that they formed some kind of small constellation. “The stars are on your face,” Daniel added with a cheeky grin as he snapped another picture of the older, focusing on his cheek. “What’s the point of going here then?” Seongwoo scoffed. “I just want to see the sky with you like this,” Daniel reasoned poorly.

“We could’ve done that outside our apartment’s building, you idiot,” Seongwoo groaned in disbelief. “Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? Beside, we are closer to that waffle shop from here,” Daniel reckoned. “You just want to go out to eat,” Seongwoo snorted. “You are going to end up with a lot of food pictures if you keep dragging me out to eat, Daniel, are you sure your professor is okay with that?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“Even if he’s not, I’m definitely okay with it, so it’s still a win for me,”.

 

\---

 

Daniel doesn’t realize it until he has to sort out the pictures that will be collected for his project, that he indeed has too many random pictures of foods, and the most of all is Seongwoo’s pictures. Daniel have to admit that he took pictures of Seongwoo because of one, Seongwoo is indeed a pretty object, and two, because the older’ reaction is funny whenever Daniel took a candid picture of him. 

But the amount of Seongwoo’s photos right then is almost unhealthy, it almost looks like Daniel is a stalker, a creepy one who even have a good dozen of Seongwoo’s hands and smile – when did he even take those? It then came to Daniel’s full awareness that the thing that he literally took a picture of the entire week is Seongwoo alone, which means that Seongwoo is there in every little thing that Daniel tried to eternalize.

“Holy crap, I’m pretty sure that your project is about things that make your life worthy or something, not like my best- _est_ friend in this entire world?” Jaehwan’s voice snapped him back to reality. “It is,” Daniel said as he shoved Jaehwan away from his laptop. “Shit, you are so whipped for Seongwoo hyung and you don’t even realize it, my favorite kind of concept,” Jaehwan sneered as he took a seat in front of Daniel.

“What are you talking about?” Daniel raised his eyebrow to hide his flustered self. “Daniel, you don’t take that much pictures of someone you don’t care about,” Jaehwan reckoned. “Isn’t that also kind of saying that Seongwoo is the thing that make your life worthy?” Jaehwan concluded as he took a sip of his coffee – Daniel must admit that even though Jaehwan sometimes is full of shit, but he is kind of right right then.

It just hit him that the amount of pictures also shows how much he has been with Seongwoo, and how he can’t even picture his daily life without the older’ presence – they are basically attached to each other, the definite combination. “What? You are just realizing things now?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow cheekily. “Wait, I need a moment to think, shut up, Jaehwan.” Daniel glared at the latter. “Take as much time as you need, Daniel, honestly, I am surprised that you didn’t realize this sooner,”.

So, _maybe_ Daniel likes Seongwoo more than anything – more than Jisung’s freshly brewed black coffee, or that beyond delicious Minhyun’s apple pie, or the cute kittens in front of his apartment’s building, or the addicting doll crane machine, or everything else in between – even foods, it then hit him that maybe he doesn’t really like all types of foods, he just likes it to eat with Seongwoo – maybe every tiny part of Seongwoo is the one that makes his life worth living.

“Oh my goodness,” Daniel exclaimed as he abruptly stood up from the table. “I cannot believe that it took you this long when you are basically hugging _that_ fine dude around the campus like he is some kind of your property.” Jaehwan shook his head in disbelief. “I have to go somewhere,” Daniel announced. “Do you see me stopping you though.” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow when Daniel ran off from the cafeteria. 

“Ha, I’m so done with those two idiots,”.

 

\---

 

“That’s a very happy face for someone whose project lost the exhibition reward,” Seongwoo stated as soon as he saw Daniel in front of his class. “How did you know?” Daniel frowned at the comment. “Jaehwan told me,” Seongwoo said as he patted Daniel’s head. “It’s okay, I’m sure yours are as good as well,” Seongwoo assured. “It’s good, I got an A, but the reward is only for just one person, but I’m okay,” Daniel replied with a huge grin.

“By the way, thank you for lending me you apartment this morning, appreciate it,” Daniel said as he handed Seongwoo his key. “You owe me one no-question-asked,” Seongwoo replied instead. “Deal.” Daniel grinned. “Do you want to come over though? We can order some pizzas,” Seongwoo suggested and he found it weird already that Daniel was shaking his head. “I got some other project with Jaehwan, I’ll see you later?” Daniel said as he tilted his head. “Alright then, see you later,”.

It took Seongwoo around ten minutes to get back to his unit, as he was trying to open his door right then and when he finally did it, he almost got a heart attack by how his apartment looked – it was almost chaos, there were medium sized pictures everywhere, some decorations and even balloon, hung up with a transparent string that were mostly attached to his ceiling. “What the hell, Kang Daniel,” Seongwoo muttered under his breath as he took an envelope that was attached right on the entrance to the _mess_. 

 _First of all, don’t be mad_. Seongwoo snorted at the first line – definitely Daniel’s work of art. _Second of all, welcome to Kang Daniel’s private and exclusive exhibition, featuring our one and only Ong to Daniel’s Niel_. _I made this just for Seongwoo hyung though, I’m sorry for the mess!_ Seongwoo still cringed at their name combination but nonetheless smiled in amusement. “What is this even,” Seongwoo said as he realized that there are more cue cards inside it.

 _First photo is on your right, yes, it’s the picture of your hands – it sounds creepy but bare with me_. Seongwoo chuckled when he saw a photo of his hand being enlarged – he does have a flawless hand like that. _I honestly lost count on how many pictures are there just about your hands, did I snap it unconciosuly? Maybe your hands are so pretty, but it does lack something – it lacks mine being intertwined with yours_. Seongwoo’s cheek burned immediately when he read the sentence.

“What is this really,” Seongwoo murmured when he moved to the next photo – it was a picture of him trying to get the rabbit doll the other night. _Seongwoo, you suck at this machine game, but it’s okay, more excuses for me to help you out_. Seongwoo scoffed out loud. _When I look at this picture, I realized that wow, you look_ so _hot while concentrating_. Seongwoo knitted his eyebrows together – he is both confused and nervous, and his tingling stomach didn’t help much.

 _I told you to keep the rabbit doll for me, did I not?_ Seongwoo was looking at the doll that Daniel also hung beside the photo. “Yah, that little punk, how come he killed the doll like this?” Seongwoo nagged immediately as he released the doll from it’s suffering. _You already keep so many things for me, and you keep it well, like my heart maybe?_ Right then, it hit Seongwoo that Daniel was confessing to him – Seongwoo wanted to scream. 

 _I never really realize it, that’s my fault, but maybe I had already gotten used to hear you laugh a lot, it just came to me until recently that I never want to lose it, but trust me, I have already fallen in love with the sound of your happiness since we first met_. Seongwoo held the picture of him laughing after Jaehwan absurd remark that he still remembers from last Wednesday. _It’s a pretty sound, just like you, and I hope from now on, I will be the one who is the most responsible of keeping it alive_. “You already are, dummy.” Seongwoo let out a chuckle.

 _Can you believe that it took me a project for me to realize that I never really appreciate how your smile is the most endearing one? It’s breathtaking, blinding even, ha, I am good at making words like this! Are you puking now, hyung? I’m pretty sure you are_. Seongwoo laughed out loud at the question as he was staring at the smile he made when Daniel paid for his strawberry juice – he would’ve done that if Daniel was there in person, but all the cue cards were too adorable.

 _I’m sorry it took me so long, I really do, after looking at how many pictures – you won’t even believe – of you that I took, it came to my realization that I like you a lot like my camera does, it’s so many, even I took pictures of your messy, just woke up and hangover state after we drunk on Saturday night. You look cute, by the way_. Seongwoo was too amused at how Daniel literally has a picture of him half-sleeping on the couch.

 _I just want to tell you that you looked exceptionally ethereal that day when I bought you to some random stargazing that you keep complaining about even after I paid for your damn waffles, worry not, I will keep doing that and drag you out randomly for food_. Seongwoo let out an audible sigh, knowing that the younger would say that at some point.

It was the photo of him smiling to the sky, even thought there were really no stars that visible that night. _For my defense, I saw the stars that night. It wasn’t only on your cheek, even though they are beautiful too, but I also saw stars in your eyes, and I have decided that they are the only stars I want to see for a really long time_. Seongwoo utterly melted on the spot right then – like he just want to hug Daniel right away.

 _This is completely cheesy, right? This is also my apologize for being dense to the fact that I cannot imagine not having you around, because to be really honest every part of you is the little things that made my life worth living. Everything is worth it because you are always on my side, hyung_. Seongwoo was this close shed some tears. _Now, open the door_.

Seongwoo literally ran to the door just to find Daniel standing in front of it with a huge smile, and also huge star plush, and a camera that welcomed him right away. “You also look pretty in this one,” Daniel said when Seongwoo was still standing in front of the door in awe. “Say something,” Daniel urged. “I’m not cleaning the glitters on the floor,” Seongwoo replied instead with a cheeky grin, which made Daniel whined.

“I like you that much, Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel said afterward. “You made it pretty clear on your cute cue cards, Niel.” Seongwoo smiled. “I don’t know what to do after this, I didn’t plan the afterward, uh, do you want to grab something to eat? Ah, do you like the exhibition? I didn’t win one, but I made one, which is kind of better, right? I mean if you don’t like it, I could just –.” Seongwoo shut Daniel up by cupping his face instead and pressed their lips together – it didn’t stay long together, Seongwoo only meant it to stop Daniel from blabbering after all.

“Does it mean I get an A too for this project?” Daniel grinned mischievously. “Kind of, I want to see the rest of the pictures though,” Seongwoo replied. “No, you will delete the ugly ones,” Daniel whined. “Ah, I got you this star plush, it’s really cute, please stop bringing up about the other night since you have a star now,” Daniel continued. “I won’t delete it,” Seongwoo said, but Daniel was still looking at him with a dismissing look.

“Like you said before, I like you that much too for that,”.


End file.
